


Stand By Me

by DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Desafío relampago [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex Toys, Takatoo Tasuku is Bad at Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru
Summary: Tsumugi pone manos a la obra para vengarse de Hisoka y Homare. Tasuku no espera que su primera vez involucre juguetes sexuales.**Escrito para el Desafío Relámpago deEs de fanfics**Se supone que esto debería estar disponible en otras plataformas, pero mi notebook decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos y hacer copy&paste desde el celu es un dolor de huevos, así que, por ahora, esto va a estar disponible sólo acá :)
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon & Izumida Azami, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Series: Desafío relampago [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Llego? ¿No llego? ¿Llego? ¿No llego? Llegué xD
> 
> Este oneshot puede considerarse una continuación de [este que escribí para la A3! NSFW Week - Valentine Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373336), pero pueden leerlo después ;) como quieran
> 
> El tema que me tocó fue la primera vez, pero como podía hablar de algún otro sin que fuera el foco principal, podría decirse que usé también el de juguetes sexuales xD
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Liber Entertainment.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**. 
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES DEL JUEGO »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Cuando Tasuku le propuso a Tsumugi vengarse de Hisoka y Homare por no dejarlos dormir durante una intensa sesión de sexo, no esperó encontrarse con lo que estaba frente a él. Hacerlo en los dormitorios era un tema delicado, pero aspiraban a cumplir con su venganza y “calmarse”. Sin embargo, la caja abierta sobre su sillón de cuero con diversos juguetes sexuales era lo último que se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza. De pronto, un pensamiento se rehusó a dejar la mente de Tasuku, y una sonrisa decoró su rostro. 

—¿Tú compraste esto? 

Tsumugi desvió la mirada y se rascó una mejilla.

—Banri-kun me acompañó… 

—Banri, ¿eh? —Tasuku sintió un sabor amargo en la boca cuando su flamante novio mencionó al líder de la tropa de otoño. En algún momento ellos se habían vuelto cercanos y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo—. ¿Te divertiste? 

—Podría decir que fue educativo. 

Tasuku lanzó una carcajada y agarró el consolado que se asomaba de la caja. 

—¿Supongo que tengo que usar esto contigo? —Tsumugi balbuceó mientras observaba a Tasuku lamiendo la extensión del juguete y besar uno de sus extremos. Frunció sus labios y tragó saliva en seco—. ¿Te gusta esto, Tsumu? 

—No me digas Tsumu —le pidió el aludido, levemente sonrojado. 

Tasuku se arrodilló y besó a su novio en los labios. Como la primera vez, como cada vez que lo besaba, Tsumugi parecía temblar, pero no era por miedo, era por la expectativa de lo que estaba por suceder. Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que estuvo con la cabeza echada a un costado y acariciando su nuca con insistencia. 

—¿Quieres que lo hagamos aquí o en la cama? 

Tsumugi levantó apenas sus cejas. Era como si recién se hubiera despertado de un largo sueño, y Tasuku adoraba esa expresión porque la compartía sólo con él. 

—Vamos a la cama. 

Mientras Tasuku besaba el cuello de Tsumugi, hizo que rodeara su cintura con las piernas para levantarlo del sillón. Él rio por el movimiento mientras tanteaba la caja que quería llevar consigo. Subir a la cama en esa posición sería incómodo, pero no para Tasuku, que se las arregló para llegar sanos y salvos. Aunque insistía en que Tsumugi debía hacer ejercicio, la realidad era que no cambiaría en lo absoluto la forma de su cuerpo. Lo amaba así como era, tanto física como mentalmente. El tiempo que habían estado separados por falta de comunicación ya había quedado atrás y lo único que quería Tasuku a partir de ahora era vivir su vida junto a Tsumugi. Sus sentimientos parecieron superarlo, dejó de besar y acariciar el cuerpo de su novio y apoyó su frente sobre la suya. 

—Tsumu… 

—¿Taa-chan…? 

—Te amo tanto —su confesión llegó como un susurro a sus oídos, pero fue lo suficientemente clara como para hacerle sentir un nudo en la garganta. Tasuku observó su entrecejo fruncirse mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su mentón temblaba. Una suave risa se escapó de sus labios y una de sus manos acarició su rostro con ternura—. Creo que es la primera vez que te digo esto, ¿no? 

—Lo es…

Tsumugi rodeó el cuello de Tasuku con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él para besar sus labios. Tasuku acarició sus piernas mientras le quitaba el pantalón. Cuando él se quitó la remera, miró de reojo a su pareja que se relamía los labios. Se había dado cuenta de que hacía eso cada vez que veía su torso desnudo. 

—Pervertido… 

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? 

—Siempre haces eso cuando me ves así. 

—¿Sí? 

—Sí. 

Tasuku volvió a besar sus labios, contorneándolos con la punta de su lengua mientras los veía curvarse hacia arriba. Sus manos acariciaron la piel de su pareja y suaves gemidos se escaparon de sus labios. Prestó atención a la caja que estaba a su lado sin dejar de besar el cuerpo de Tsumugi. Agarró uno de los objetos que allí había y lo sacó del empaque para encenderlo. Lo apoyó sobre la entrepierna de Tsumugi y se deleitó al ver su cuerpo dando pequeños saltos cada vez que el vibrador rozaba su entrepierna. Sus gemidos eran acallados por los besos que Tasuku le daba. 

—Taa-chan… 

El aludido lanzó el aparato a un lado y volvió a mirar qué había dentro de la caja. Geles íntimos de sabores, profilácticos de sabores… Suspiró cuando pudo encontrar algo que él consideraba normal entre toda esa locura. Tener a Tsumugi jadeando con las piernas abiertas y sus manos aferradas a las sábanas era suficiente para la primera vez. La próxima y las que le siguieran a esa incursionaría un poco más en el mundo de los juguetes sexuales. Le quitó la ropa interior y la lanzó al suelo antes de ayudarse de lubricante para dilatar el interior de Tsumugi. Se había divertido un poco buscando su punto más sensible. Aunque lo había encontrado, una vez más, decidió retroceder y dejar que Tsumugi disfrutara de aquella sensación un poco más en otro momento Ver a su pareja en aquel estado de excitación, oír los gemidos que demostraban que disfrutaba lo que él le hacía… No iba a poder aguantarlo mucho más. Rodó un profiláctico sobre su erección y apoyó la punta sobre el esfínter de Tsumugi, abriéndose camino con paciencia, ayudándose de lubricante y escuchando las indicaciones de su amante. 

—Tsumu, ¿estás bien? —el aludido estaba aferrado a sus brazos. Tasuku creyó sentir que había rasguñado su piel, pero en esos momentos, no le importaba. Él asintió varias veces, un hilo de voz había salido de su garganta—. Podemos dejarlo para otro día. 

—¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para eso? 

—Supongo que sí. 

Tsumugi extendió sus brazos para agarrarse de la cabecera de la cama como si le estuviera indicando a Tasuku que podía moverse cuando quisiera. Él movió sus caderas con lentitud, Tsumugi ya había dado indicios de haberse acostumbrado a la sensación, pero no quería forzarlo y mucho menos lastimarlo. Salió y volvió a adentrarse en su cuerpo con una lentitud que hacía sentir el cuerpo de Tsumugi más estrechó todavía. Un gemido sordo salió de lo profundo de su garganta y terminó recargándose encima suyo mientras lo embestía. Besó todo su rostro mientras susurraba su nombre. De los labios de Tsumugi no salían más que suaves gemidos. Su cuerpo, al final pudo más que su mente y se convenció de que era más fuerte el placer y el amor que sentía por Tasuku que el dolor que pudiera estar sintiendo. Aunque las lágrimas estuvieran a punto de derramarse de sus ojos, aunque sintiera su cuerpo quebrarse, confiaba en Tasuku. Se aferró a él mientras su cuerpo era levantado en el aire con una facilidad que sólo él poseía para apoyar su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y seguir embistiéndolo. La caja que había comprado quedó a un costado, olvidada, porque en ese instante no había nada más importante que ellos mismos y el amor que se tenían. 

* * *

  
  


Tasuku y Tsumugi estaban mirando el techo. Ambos estaban demasiado cansados como para bajar de la cama y apagar la luz. 

—Oye, Tasuku… 

—Dime…

—La habitación de Hisoka-kun y Homare-san… ¿No queda para aquel lado? 

Tasuku prestó atención a la dirección a la que apuntaba su pareja y se quedó pensando. 

—Bueno… La cama golpeó aquella pared de todos modos, ¿o no? 

Tsumugi se llevó ambas manos al rostro y suspiró. 

—¿Crees que nos hayan oído? 

Tasuku llamó su atención al tocar su mejilla con un dedo ocasionando que lo mirara. 

—Ya no son unos niños, ¿o sí? 

* * *

  
  


Había recibido un pedido de auxilio, así que bajo todo pronóstico, salió en su ayuda. No con una brillante armadura, pero sí con ropa de dormir. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta de su habitación y se quedó mirando al muchacho que lo observaba a través de la almohada que rodeaba con sus brazos y se rehusaba a soltar. 

—¿Kumon? 

—¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo, Azami? 

Azami podía decir que estaba sorprendido por su pregunta, pero sabía que si había ido a verlo  _ a él  _ y no a Juza debía haber sido por algo grave, así que suspiró mientras se rascaba la nuca. Miró hacia la cama contigua a la suya. Su ocupante seguía dormido. 

—Pasa. Y no hagas ruido —Kumon le agradeció con una sonrisa antes de entrar a la habitación—. Duermes a los pies, ¿me oíste? 

—Sí. 

Azami se dio cuenta que su invitado seguía frente a la puerta. Dejando sus creencias a un lado, le extendió un brazo. 

—Dame la mano o vas a terminar despertando al Sakyo de mierda. 

El aludido agarró su mano con algo de temor. Azami pensó que no se sentía tan mal romper las reglas de vez en cuando. Guardaría ese secreto en lo profundo de su corazón, y no lo compartiría con nadie. Ni siquiera con la persona que eligiera para compartir el resto de su vida. 

—¿Azami? Gracias…

—No es nada. Pero, ¿qué ocurrió? Es raro que vengas aquí… 

—Es que no puedo dormir. Tasuku-san y Tsumugi-san no me dejan dormir… 

—Ah… 

Kumon sentía que su rostro explotaría por la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas. A juzgar por la reacción de su compañero de habitación ocasional, no había entendido la razón detrás de sus palabras. A veces se preguntaba si él había consumido demasiado contenido de Internet o si Azami se pasaba de inocente. Separó sus labios con la intención de explicarse. También quería decirle por qué estaba ahí y no había ido a pedir asilo a la habitación de su hermano. 

—Azami… 

—Buenas noches. 

—Que descanses… 

Kumon suspiró y se quedó en silencio. Gracias al suave sonido de la respiración de Azami pudo conciliar el sueño más rápido de lo que había pensado. Al día siguiente se encargaría de explicarle qué sucedió. Eso si Azami no lo interrumpía cada tres palabras condenando las acciones de los adultos.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
